svscfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Vision Song Contest 30
|host = |venue = , |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs and -5 to -1 points to their bottom 5 songs. |entries = 43 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |winner = "Meant to Be" |null = |opening = "Love's Just a Feeling!" performed by Lindsey Stirling and Rooty |interval = None |pre = 29 |nex = 31 }} The Super Vision Song Contest 30 will be the thirtieth edition and first jubilee of the Super Vision Song Contest. It will take place for the second time in , at a to-be-determined venue, following the country's second victory in the previous edition in with the song "Love's Just a Feeling", performed by Lindsey Stirling and Rooty. The contest will consist of at least two semi-finals and a final scheduled to be held sometime in March 2018. On 13 January 2018, it was announced that there would be no participation limit to celebrate thirty editions of the competition. Additionally, it was announced that the edition will feature a new format, decided by the member broadcasters of the competition. These formats were later revealed to be sending songs in the national or dialect language of a country, additionally awarding negative points to bottom 5 countries and receiving random countries. Forty-three countries will participate in the contest, the highest amount since the 26th edition. Among these countries, 13 have debuted, 14 have returned and 23 have withdrawn. This is due to the randomization of countries, as broadcasters for their regular countries were randomly chosen to participate for another country. Location Ireland ( : Éire), also known as the Republic of Ireland (Poblacht na hÉireann), is a in north-western occupying 26 of 32 counties of the . The capital and largest city, serving as the host city of the edition, is , which is located on the eastern part of the island, and whose metropolitan area is home to around a third of the country's 4.75 million inhabitants. The state shares its only land border with , a of the . It is otherwise surrounded by the , with the to the south, to the south-east, and the to the east. It is a , . The legislature, the , consists of a , , an , , and an elected (Uachtarán) who serves as the largely ceremonial , but with some important powers and duties. The is the (Prime Minister, literally 'Chief', a title not used in English), who is elected by the Dáil and appointed by the President; the Taoiseach in turn appoints other government ministers. Dublin ( : Baile Átha Cliath) is the capital of and largest city in . Dublin is located in the province of on the east coast of Ireland, at the mouth of the and bordered on the South by the . The city has an urban area population of 1,173,179. The population of the , as of 2016, was 1,347,359 people, and the population of the was 1,904,806. Format Special format suggestions Submissions were open for one week, with a total of sixteen suggestions by nine countries. Additionally, countries which made similar suggestions were merged with the first suggester to avoid repetition. The six highlighted were shortlisted by the Council to the voting phase, with the winning suggestion being implemented to the edition. However, it was decided that three new formats would be applied, which are italicized. } |- | Sending male acts |- | Sending troll/joke entries |- |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="2"| Countries sending their most overused song | |- | |- | Sending random genres of music | |- |rowspan="3" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| |rowspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Receiving random countries | |- | |- ! Miscellaneous | Selecting multiple suggestions to all be used at once | |- !rowspan="2"| Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Sending live performances only |rowspan="3" |- |rowspan="3" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Sending songs from 70's, 80's or 90's |- ! Voting | Voting for most disliked songs with lowest country winning |- ! Confirmation | Countries sending their worst ever song made | |- ! Voting |rowspan="1" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Awarding points to 12 countries instead of 10 |rowspan="4" |- ! Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Countries sending artists for other countries |- ! Voting |rowspan="1" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Also awarding negative points to bottom 5 countries |- ! Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Any country can be confirmed; NS' to be used to find entry |- |} Participating countries It was announced on 6 March 2018 that forty-four countries would participate in the contest. Due to broadcasters being randomized countries to participate for, 23 countries withdrew though 14 debuted and 14 returned. This marks the highest number of participating countries since the 26th edition. However, on 22 March 2018, it was announced that Tonga would no longer participate due to not sending an entry within the submission deadline, lowering the contest to 43 countries. Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Algeria, Iraq and United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. Belarus, Ethiopia and France voted in this semi-final. Final Voting and spokespersons Belarus, Estonia and France failed to submit votes and therefore did not present their points. Ruth Negga Ádám Szabó Alice Taticchi Stephanie Beatriz Janice Man Sevak Khanagyan Priyanka Chopra Sofia Carson Lindita Halimi Mila Kunis Alexander Skarsgård Heida Reed Omar Borkan Al Gala Myahri Jah Khalib Alex Vargas Jenna Coleman Alisha Boe Barbara Opsomer Raquel Tavares Bracha van Doesburgh Sofia Boutella Jun Matsumoto Becky Lynch (DNQ votes) Notes : Although the suggestion was not listed on the poll, it was used as three suggestions were applied to the edition. External links * Forum